Hanya Itu
by araraaa
Summary: CHAP 1 UPDATE! "Hanya itu." "Hanya itu?" "Ya, hanya itu." Jeon Wonwoo bersyukur, ternyata hanya itu. Meanie couple from SEVENTEEN! cuma nyoba2 hehe siapa tau ada yg suka
1. Prologue

**HANYA ITU**

Summary: "Hanya itu." | "Hanya itu?" | "Ya, hanya itu." | Jeon Wonwoo bersyukur, ternyata _hanya itu_.

Rate: T

Casts: Meanie couple

And others

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu, 19 tahun. Kuliah di Dongwon, fakultas ekonomi. Kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang anak ini, hyung?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh mungil pada temannya yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas iced lemon tea. Namja yang diajak bicara hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Adikku menyukainya." jawabnya asal. Namja bermata sipit yang kebetulan ada disana juga bertanya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Ayolah, adikmu yang mana? Secara harfiah, kau tidak memiliki adik perempuan, begitu pun adik laki-laki. Intinya, kau tidak punya adik. Apa adik yang kau maksud itu adik yang sedang tertidur disana?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada nakal. Namja yang diajak berbicara tak menanggapi, namun ada namja yang bertubuh mungil yang menanggapi.

"DASAR OTAK MESUM! PERGI SANA KE NERAKA!" bentak namja mungil itu kesal. Namja bermata sipit itu memasang ekspresi sedih. "Bahkan jika itu ke neraka, apapun kulakukan untukmu, sayang.."

Dan serius, Wonwoo -namja yang sedang menikmati iced lemon tea itu- benar-benar ingin menendang Kwon Soonyoung ke neraka sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"KIM MINGYU~" panggil seseorang pada namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin. Yang dipanggil menoleh, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan menyakitkan nan menyilaukan mata yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Wae, hyung?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Pasalnya, jika dua orang ini muncul dihadapannya, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maksudnya, Kim Mingyu kan juga butuh privasi.

"Kau sendiri saja?" tanya namja berwajah angelic, Jeonghan. Mingyu menggeleng. "Ani, ditemani ponsel." jawabnya singkat dan ehem, agak sedikit dingin. Seungcheol menggeleng, "Jomblo." ucapnya sedikit berbisik pada Jeonghan. Sedikit berbisik, ya? Tentu saja Mingyu mendengarnya, dan ia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar menanggapi. Sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Mingyu-ya?"tanya Jeonghan lagi sambil menyeruput americano milik Mingyu. Mingyu mengabaikannya, toh mereka juga selalu bertiga kemana-mana, jadi Jeonghan seharusnya sudah tau apa saja rutinitas Mingyu.

"Hey, Kim. Seseorang memperhatikanmu dari jauh, tuh." ucap Seungcheol. Dan tentu saja, Kim Mingyu dengan cepat menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk. Matanya bertemu dengan manik kecoklatan milik namja termungil yang duduk disana, lalu namja itu dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya. Kim Mingyu mulai merasa dadanya sesak akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan lainnya tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah lelah mendapat kiriman surat cinta setiap hari dari orang yang sama, yaitu hoobaenya. Dengan kalimat yang bahkan hampir Joshua hafal, hoobaenya itu terus mengirim surat dengan berbagai amplop lucu berwarna pink. Dan Joshua lagi-lagi harus menahan malu ketika hoobaenya menghampiri dirinya saat di koridor tadi pagi. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana menoleh kearah mereka. Joshua mau tidak mau menerima untuk kesekian kalinya surat cinta itu. Ia juga tidak tega kalau harus menolak sang hoobae di depan orang banyak.

"Masih frustasi, hyung?" tanya namja tampan lainnya. Sepertinya Dongwon university dipenuhi oleh lelaki tampan. Joshua menghela nafas keras, lalu menggeleng. Sudah ia putuskan kalau ia akan menolak sang hoobae besok. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

"Kalau ada Kim, pasti ada Jeon. Selalu seperti itu. Sama saja seperti kalau ada Boo, pasti ada Hong. Iya kan?" celoteh seorang namja manis nan imut sambil memegang cermin seakan ia berbicara sendiri, padahal ada beberapa orang temannya yang lain -yang juga menganggap kalau sang Boo berbicara sendiri-. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kalau ada Boo, pasti ada Chwe dan Lee. Itu yang benar." ucap seorang namja berwajah bule, Hansol.

"Ne, hyung. Mana pernah kau berada disuatu tempat yang sama dengan Joshua sunbaenim, kecuali kau yang mengikuti. Sedangkan kami? Lebih terlihat seperti bodyguard-mu." ujar yang paling muda. "Ah, dan lagi. Apa itu ada Kim ada Jeon? Aku tidak merasa pernah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kim Mingyu…" ucap Wonwoo sambil memasang pose berpikir. Teman-teman lainnya cengo.

Ternyata Jeon Wonwoo tidak menyadari satu _hal_.

.

.

.

TBC

Ttataraaa~ ini pantes ga sih disebut prolog? Wkwkwk aku bingung. Ff ini udah lama mendem di laptop, baru inget kalau ternyata pernah bikin ff meanie wkwkwk bagusnya gimana ya? Lanjut ga sih? Ini lebih ke prolog kali ya daripada chap 1? Wkwkwk review dong, saran saran gituu

Kutunggu reviewmu:*


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

HANYA ITU

MEANIE FF

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kelasnya sudah kosong sejak tadi, sejak hampir dua jam yang lalu. Teman-temannya pun sudah meninggalkannya, dan Wonwoo baru merasakan kesepian yang sebenarnya setelah ia lepas dari buku dan tugas yang ia kerjakan sejak tadi.

Mata kuliah terakhirnya selesai pukul 3 sore tadi, dan kini sudah pukul 5 -bahkan hampir setengah 6. Wonwoo melirik kearah pintu sekilas lalu menghela nafas pelan. Hampir gelap, dan Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk menunggu bus sendirian.

Lelaki manis itu berjalan pelan keluar kelas dengan tas yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi tali tas tersebut, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Terlihat cukup tampan dan manly, seandainya saja ia bukan berada di posisi _bawah_.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi saat ia sampai di rumah. Rumah yang disewanya bersama Jihoon, karena ia tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Seoul. Rumah yang setiap harinya akan selalu berisik karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang, tamu yang benar-benar menyebalkan sampai-sampai Wonwoo berpikir untuk tidak mengusirnya saking malasnya. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga.

Tetangga gilanya itu tentu saja Kwon Soonyoung, putra semata wayang keluarga Kwon yang tinggal di sebelah kanan rumah Wonwoo. Awalnya, berteman dengan Kwon Soonyoung bagaikan memiliki air di padang pasir -mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi Wonwoo benar-benar merasakannya saat awal perkenalan mereka. Pada saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, Wonwoo benar-benar sendirian, tak mengenal siapapun dan tak bisa memulai untuk mencari teman, karena Wonwoo sendiri adalah anak yang super duper kalem.

Wonwoo hampir menangis ketika menelpon neneknya di Changwon untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menemukan rumah sewa di sekitar kampusnya, dan saat itu juga Kwon Soonyoung datang padanya sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan rumah kosong yang disewakan di samping rumahnya. Sejujurnya, Soonyoung menguping pembicaraan Wonwoo dengan neneknya ditelepon.

Saat itu Soonyoung bilang sudah ada yang memesan rumah itu padanya, namanya Lee Jihoon. Tapi karena tak tega Wonwoo harus berkeliling untuk mencari rumah lain, akhirnya Soonyoung mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara pada Jihoon tentang kedatangan Wonwoo. Dan setelah mendengar seluruh ceritanya, Jihoon dengan santai berkata ia tidak keberatan asal uang sewa dibagi dua. Pada saat itu Wonwoo benar-benar ingin memeluk Soonyoung.

Soonyoung jugalah yang membantu Wonwoo berinteraksi dengan Jihoon. Pasalnya, walaupun dua pria tampan sekaligus manis itu tinggal satu atap, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak lawan bicaranya berinteraksi. Wonwoo yang terlalu diam, dan Jihoon yang terlalu cuek.

Namun berkat Soonyoung, kini mereka menjadi teman dekat.

Tak sadar bus yang Wonwoo tunggu sejak 15 menit yang lalu kini sampai dihadapannya. Wonwoo tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia tak sadar hanya dengan mengingat pertemuan kecilnya dengan Soonyoung bisa membuatnya kehilangan waktu hampir setengah jam.

Wonwoo duduk dideretan kursi sebelah kanan. Ia sudah cukup lelah mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris yang diberikan Im Seonsaengnim tadi. Ia ingin beristirahat sekarang, lagipula perjalanan dari kampus ke rumahnya memakan waktu yang cukup lama jika menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara-suara samar dari belakangnya. Seseorang sepertinya sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, hyung. Bilang pada appa aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi. Kumohooonn~" suaranya yang berbisik terdengar mencoba untuk aegyo diakhir kalimat. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tak menggubris atau menegur orang itu karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Manis." lirihnya pelan tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak. Tanpa mengucap salam, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, tak menggubris Jihoon yang sedang memakan camilan sembari menonton tv. Begitupun dengan Jihoon, yang meskipun ia tahu jika Wonwoo sudah pulang, ia tak berniat menyapa sama sekali. Bukan karena keduanya terlibat perang dingin atau keduanya sedang ada masalah, justru karena mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Wonwoo tahu jika Jihoon tidak suka aktivitasnya diganggu begitu pun Jihoon yang tahu kalau Wonwoo sedang sangat amat lelah sekarang.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit Wonwoo berbaring di kamarnya, ia pun bangkit dan menghampiri Jihoon di ruang televisi. Ck, bahkan posisinya tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Wonwoo sempat berpikir, apa bokong Jihoon tidak pegal?

"Jihoon-ah." sapa Wonwoo sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jihoon. Jihoon menoleh, lalu kembali menonton tv tanpa menjawab panggilan Wonwoo. Namun tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang bungkus camilan itu bergeser, seakan memberi ruang bagi Wonwoo kalau-kalau namja itu menginginkannya. Wonwoo bergumam dengan tangan kanan memasuki bungkus itu dan mengambil sedikit isinya, "Gomawo."

Jihoon mengangguk. Lalu menoleh lagi. "Kenapa selarut ini hyung?" tanya Jihoon dengan pandangan heran. "Tugas Bahasa Inggris. Aku khawatir tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau mengerjakan di rumah. Kau tahu kan, Soonyoung sangat berisik." jelas Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk. Ia cukup tahu jika Wonwoo tidak begitu menguasai bahasa asing, itu sebabnya penjelasan Wonwoo terdengar sangat masuk akal ditelinganya.

"Bicara tentang Soonyoung, mengapa anak itu tidak kesini?" tanya Wonwoo. Jujur saja, terbiasa didatangi makhluk tak diundang membuatnya merasa aneh ketika orang itu tidak ada. Jihoon mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Biarkan saja. Kalau ada dia aku malah tidak bisa menonton tv dengan tenang." Wonwoo terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Sepertinya Jihoon sangat kesal dengan tingkah Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat sesuatu. "Jihoon-ah, bukannya Soonyoung pernah bilang kalau dia menyukaimu?" Jihoon mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau harapkan, Wonwoo hyung?" Jihoon balik tanya. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, sebagai tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh hoobae yang berbeda satu tahun darinya itu. "Hubungan kalian bagaimana?" Jihoon memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja! Memangnya kami terlihat bermusuhan?" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Bodoh. Maksudku kalian berpacaran atau tidak?"

Jihoon mencelos. Wonwoo bodoh rupanya. Tidak, kau yang bodoh, Jihoon.

"Dia bilang suka padaku, bukan berarti dia mencintaiku kan hyung? Astaga pikiranmu sempit sekali." Wonwoo melirik tidak suka kearah Jihoon. "Sempit, maksudmu?" Kini kedua tangan Wonwoo dilipat di depan dada.

"Dia bilang menyukaiku, dalam arti pertemanan. Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku menyayangimu hyung?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Aish, bodoh! Wonwoo hyung bodoh!"

"Yaa! Mengapa menyebutku bodoh?!"

.

.

.

Mingyu mengernyit bingung ketika sampai di rumah. Biasanya ayahnya akan menunggunya di ruang tengah sambil meminum kopinya jika ia telat pulang. Namun kali ini? Ruang tengah hanya diisi oleh sepupunya dan kakak perempuan yang mana mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hyung? Mana appa?" tanyanya pada Seungcheol yang tengah sibuk memainkan pspnya. Ketika sadar ia diacuhkan, ia pun menoleh pada noonanya yang langsung menunjukkan telapak tangan kirinya, pertanda untuk menyuruh Mingyu diam. Mingyu mendengus kesal, lalu berteriak sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Eomma aku pulang~"

Sang eomma menoleh dari dapur. "Mingyu, darimana saja kau? Appa tadi mencarimu, katanya mau mengajakmu bertemu rekan bisnisnya. Tapi kau ditunggu lama sekali, jadi appa meninggalkanmu." Mingyu mencium pipi eommanya lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. "Mata kuliah tambahan." Balasnya lalu menenggak minumannya. "Jadi appa tidak makan malam di rumah?" tanyanya lagi yang dibalas gelengan oleh sang eomma. "Baguslah aku tidak ikut. Mana mau aku makan makanan yang bukan masakan eomma." ucapnya manja. Sang eomma tersenyum. "Dasar manja."

"Biarkan saja." balas Mingyu acuh. "Aku ke kamar dulu eomma."

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendengus keras begitu melihat Soonyoung sedang mencuri camilan milik Jihoon dari kulkas dan Jihoon yang tengah mengejarnya dengan bantal sofa ditangannya. Wonwoo baru saja selesai mandi, dan begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka inilah pemandangan yang ia dapatkan.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan satu hari saja?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada malas. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan menemukan jus jeruk disana. "Oh, jus milik siapa ini? Aku minta ya." ujarnya lalu langsung meminumnya. Soonyoung yang tengah berlari dari kejaran Jihoon sontak mematung.

"Wonwoo, jangan diminum…." ujarnya pelan, amat sangat pelan. Hingga hanya Jihoon yang berada di belakangnya lah yang mampu mendengar.

"HYUNG! MINUMAN ITU DIBERI RACUN OLEH SOONYOUNG!"

Sontak Wonwoo menyemburkan minumannya.

Soonyoung memelototi Jihoon yang asal bicara. "Bodoh! Bukan begitu!" Kini Jihoon lah yang dikejar oleh Soonyoung dengan bantal sofa yang tadinya berada ditangan Jihoon.

Wonwoo menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sweatdrop. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi sebenarnya jus jeruk ini beracun atau tidak?

"Yaa, Soonyoung!" suara Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatan kejar-kejaran Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Mata tajam Wonwoo menelisik kearah dua orang yang mematung itu. "Jadi sebenarnya ini beracun atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo sontak membuat Jihoon tertawa. Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan. "Minumlah, Won. Gwaenchana." jawabnya lesu. Wonwoo yang kebingungan akhirnya menaruh gelas itu kembali dan menghampiri Soonyoung. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Soonyoung menoleh seraya tersenyum. "Tadinya aku berniat membelikan Jihoon minuman, tapi sudah terlanjur kau minum. Tapi tidak apa kok, aku bisa membawakan yang lain untuk Jihoon." jawab Soonyoung. Wonwoo menjadi tak enak hati. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Soonyoung, ma-"

"-kanya beli dua!" Jihoon menimpuk wajah Soonyoung dengan bantal sofa yang lain. Soonyoung tersenyum licik.

"Jika aku beli dua, kau akan menerimanya? Benar?" Soonyoung melangkah pelan menuju Jihoon.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo maupun Jihoon merasakan aura yang berbeda dari tubuh Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum meledek kearah kakaknya yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponsel. "Noona, apa bagusnya ponsel itu? Tatap saja aku, pasti kau akan jauh lebih bahagia." Mingyu mendengus ketika noona-nya langsung melemparinya dengan sendok teh. Lemparan itu sukses mengenai bahu Mingyu. Seungcheol yang melihatnya hanya terkikik pelan. "Tentu saja -Minah noona lebih memilih menatap ponselnya. Menatapmu pasti membuatnya mual." Mingyu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu melihat noona-nya berhigh five dengan Seungcheol. "Noona! Sebenarnya adikmu aku atau Seungcheol hyung?!" Tanya Mingyu ketus. "Seungcheol." Balas noonanya cuek. Mingyu segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Menyebalkan!" Ucapnya sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Seungcheol dan Minah.

Mingyu mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Buku yang ia baca sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi. Buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Mingyu membolak-balik buku itu. Ia sendiri juga heran mengapa ia memilih buku berjudul 'Time Will Never Stop' itu. Awalnya ia berniat mencari bahan referensi untuk tugas kuliahnya, namun ia malah menemukan buku motivasi berbahasa inggris tersebut. Dan entah mengapa, nalurinya seakan berkata kalau ia harus membaca buku itu.

Mingyu mulai membaringkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang nyaman dan kembali membaca buku tersebut pada halaman yang ditandainya. Saat Mingyu membuka lembar berikutnya, sebuah kertas kecil meluncur jatuh tepat diatas perutnya.

'Hasil ulangan..' batin Mingyu.

Dibacanya nama pemilik kertas ulangan itu, dan dibaliknya kertas tersebut. Terdapat sebuah pesan.

'Jeon Wonwoo. Cari buku berjudul 'Time Will Never Stop' di perpustakaan. Itu bisa jadi bahan referensi untuk tugas Bahasa Inggris-mu.'

Mingyu tersenyum kecil membaca nama pemilik kertas tersebut. 'Lee Jihoon.'

.

.

.

TBC

hai haiii aku ganyangka loh responnya positif wkwkwk ini aku update cepet, karena yaaa kebetulan aku baru download app buat ngetik ms. Word di hape jadi aku bisa update lebih cepet wkwkwk doakan aja ff yg lain juga cepet/? Wkwkwk oiya thanks bgt buat yg udah review:

Review?


End file.
